Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Songs
by Lilly B Deadly
Summary: Cute little Christmas songs... This is not for Kuwbara fans sorry. This is actually the cleaned up version of my origonal Xmas songs for Hiei and Kuwabara. I fixed all the typos best as possible. Pleas read and review!
1. Hiei's Xmas

Hi me again in the Christmas sprit from a lot of help from my friend we came up with something called 12 'Hiei' Days Till Christmas, You in the U.S. might have the song 12 Red-Neck Days Till Christmas. No I don't own any of the YYH peoples or Red-Neck Days Till Christmas. And I do except fan mails. Enjoy. Tell me if to want us to do any other charters!

Read and review!

12 Hiei days till Christmas.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Yusuke asked. "I'm making my version of 12 red-neck days till Christmas." Hiei said looking over his paper. "Why?" Kurama said laughing slightly. "Cause I want to!" Hiei said jotting something down. "No really Hiei what are you doing?" Yusuke said starting to laugh. "No seriously I'm making my version of 12 Red-Neck Days Till Christmas!" Hiei said getting irritated. Yusuke started laughing and so did Kurama. "What is wrong with you?" Hiei said looking over his desk at Yusuke and Kurama laughing and rolling all over the floor. Then Kuwabara walked in Hiei's now well-lit room. "Uremeshie, Kurama what's so funny that no one told me?" Kuwabara said grabbing Yusuke by the collar of his shirt. Yusuke was still laughing. Then Yusuke pointed to Hiei and said "Hiei is making his version of 12 Red-Neck Days Till Christmas!" Kuwabara dropped Yusuke and Looked at Hiei stupidly. "You!" Kuwabara put his finger in Hiei's face and laughed. Hiei punched Kuwabara in the face and said angrily "I can if I want to! As for you, Yusuke and Kurama do you wish to join Kuwabara, In death?" Hiei pointed to Kuwabara who was bleeding very badly from the head when Hiei punched Kuwabara he hit him straight in the nose. That went straight to the brain and killed him. Yusuke and Kurama stopped laughing and back slowly out of Hiei's room. Hiei then said to him self "stupid human you should have died at the dark tournament! but I shouldn't half to lessen to you and Yusuke when I want to do something I want to do!" Hiei sat back down at his desk and counted writing. "Hiei are you there?" someone said at the door. Hiei yelled to the person "How is it?" "Hiei it's me Yukina!" she laughed. "OH! Yukina come in, come in!" Hiei said opening the door. "Hiei where is Kzuma Kurama said he was in here." Yukina asked. Hiei thought of what he did and Yukina saw him on the floor. Kuwabara mooned. Then Hiei thought to him self 'what he was suppose to be dead but good thing he isn't now Yukina is here!' "Hiei what happened to him?" Yukina said. "Well... he fell and broke his nose." Hiei lied quickly. Yukina cured Kuwabara and left Kuwabara didn't know what had happened. Yusuke and Kurama wouldn't talk as long as Hiei is alive. Well this was the story of Hiei's 12 Days Till Christmas well below was what Hiei was writing I hope you will like it!

My 12 Days Till Christmas AKA: 12 Hiei Days Till Christmas

On the first day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me a fire-breathing dragon just for me!

On the second day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me two flaming trees

and a fire-breathing dragon just for me!

On the third day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-birthing dragon just for me!

On the fourth day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-breathing dragon just for me!

On the fifth day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-breathing dragon just for me!

On the sixth day of Hiei Christmas Santa's gave to me six purple foxtails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-breathing dragon just for me!

On the seventh day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me seven months of grounding, six purple foxtails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-breathing dragons just for me!

On the eighth day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me eight sprit gun shells, seven months of grounding, six purple fox tails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire birthing dragon just for me!

On the ninth day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me nine ginger-bread cookies, eight sprit gun shells, seven months of grounding, six purple fox tails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-birthing dragons just for me!

On the tenth day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me ten barking puppies, nine ginger-bread cookies, eight sprit gun shells, seven months of grounding, six purple fox tails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire-birthing dragon just for me!

On the eleventh day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me eleven bouncing chibbies, ten barking puppies, nine ginger-bread cookies, eight sprit gun shells, seven months of grounding, six purple fox tails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire birthing dragon just for me!

On the twelfth day of Hiei Christmas Santa gave to me twelve pack of Pepsi, eleven bouncing chibbies, ten barking puppies, nine ginger-bread cookies, eight sprit gun shells, seven months of grounding, six purple fox tails, five baka bashings, four special tear jewels, three black flaming dragons, two flaming trees, and a fire birthing just for me!

Dear Santa,

I want a fire birthing dragon,

two flaming trees,

three black flaming dragons,

four special tear jewels,

five baka bashing magazines,

six purple fox tails,

seven months of being grounded,

eight sprit gun shells for Yusuke,

nine ginger-bread cookies,

ten barking puppies,

eleven bouncing chibbies to annoy Kuwabara,

twelve packs of Pepsi for the party on Christmas.

That is what I want for Christmas Santa.

Hiei

P.S. I didn't buy any Christmas presents so give Kurama

2 dozen roses.

I hope you like it and read and review! I need reviews! O.0 and tell if you want us to do Yusuke or Kurama! Even Jin! Maybe Touya or Sesshoumaru! What do you think?


	2. Kuwabara's Xmas

This is a silly little story/song it was caled Grandma Got Ran Over By A Rain Deer but now after the Dark Torniment this is what it is; Kuabara got ran over by Elder Torgo! I don't have or owne aney of the peoples or the song! enjoy!

Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Toguro

Kurama: Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Toguro running home from Yusuke house Christmas Eve you can say there is no such thing as Toguro but as for me and Yusuke we believe!

He hadn't been drinking any eggnog but he forgot about Hiei's black dragon and he didn't want to go; but Hiei through him out the window and into the snow! Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Torgo running home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve you can say there is no such thing as Toguro but as for me and Yusuke we believe!

When we found him Christmas morning he had stab marks in his four-head and huge punch marks on his back!

OH! Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Torgo running home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve you can say there is no such thing as Torgo but as for me and Yusuke we believe!

Were all so proud of Yusuke he's been taking this so well, sitting in the living room watching football, drinking 7-up, and playing cards with Hiei.

Oh Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Torgo running home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve you can say there is no such thing as Toguro but as for me and Hiei we believe!

It is a better Christmas with out Kuwabara all the family is not dressed in black. Should we all keep the presents or send them back?

All: Send Them Back!

Kurama: Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Torgo running home from Yusuke's house Christmas Eve you can say there is no such thing as Torgo but as for me and Yusuke we believe! Sing it Yusuke!

Yusuke: Kuwabara got ran over by Elder Torgo running home from my house Christmas Eve you can say there is no such thing as Torgo but as for me and Kurama we believe!

Kurama: I warned all my friends and nehibors better watch out for your selves! But you can say there is no such thing as Torgo but as for and Yusuke we BLIEVE!

Well did you like it? I had a lot of fun doing this one! R&R please!


End file.
